wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Time Loop
Does it sound evil? It's only the beginning. < Back to Challenges Time Loop 1 As you like your reincarnation bonus we want to see if you can get a bonus of 300% while being forced to reincarnate every 30 min (if the new bonus is smaller than the current one it won't be replaced) Unlock requirement: 500% reincarnation bonus in next life Goal: Reach 300% reincarnation bonus in next life Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 1,000 : - Mana Cap: 50M : - EXP: 15M : - Souls: 10,960 : - Reincarnation bonus Dungeon : - Reincarnation bonus +10% Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop)Base Mana refill :10 000 / Base mana power 2600 - Stage Auto - Conj Auto - Demon Auto - Gold,Essence,Mana Refill Slimes - Town Auto - 3 Loadout Slots - Decent Fishing and Cooking - Complete In Spiritus 2 Challenge 'Tips and Walkthrough' You have 30 minutes to increase your reincarnation bonus before it automatically reincarnates. It does not ask or tell, it just reincarnates. Good news is that it doesn't replace your bonus with a smaller one, so it doesn't hurt if leave it unattended. You want to time everything right to conjure all spells and level spells at the spell academy enough to push stages. Rush to Stage 120/160 and pull back slightly to stage with good gold per sec. Once all spells are conjured, put everything in the spell academy and mana power. For last minutes before reincarnation, put spell bonus set on, demons in offense and defense and push as far as you can get. If you're only a few percent away but your progress has slowed nearly to a halt, try wearing meditation/essence gear for a reincarnation. Meditation levels contribute to your reinc % directly, and extra essence will let you squeeze a few more % out of the generator. Don't forget to use meditation and essence cooking if you have it. Put all demons into Boost gold to buy Altar and Pagoda in the town to increase a bit your Reinc % . You'll want 150% Reinc bonus first reincarnation, and do the same steps above until you reach 300% . Alternatively, step away for a few hours with mana and spirit refill gear on. As long as you have all the automation and In Spiritus 2, you'll keep gaining mana cap and spirit refill/cap and should be able to finish easily when you come back. Time Loop 2 As you like your reincarnation bonus we want to see if you can get a bonus of 700% while being forced to reincarnate every 30 min (if the new bonus is smaller than the current one it won't be replaced) Unlock requirement: Complete Time Loop 1 Goal: Reach 700% reincarnation bonus in next life Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 2000 : - Mana Cap: 100M : - EXP: 30,500,000 : - Souls: 22,256 : - Adventure Time Warp limit +12 hours : - Reincarnation bonus +10% Recommended before starting: -Base Mana Refill : 13 000 / Base Mana Power : 6000-7000 - Be able to reach 1400% reincarnation bonus outside challenge. - 5 levels in both T4 plaza buildings (generator and dungeon bonuses) 'Tips and Walkthrough' You did the Time Loop 1, so you already know what to do! The T4 plaza make a huge difference because they increase the reincarnation bonus directly. It should be quick and easy with 5 levels in both. Also keep some Generator charge to buy Meditation and Reincarnation Gain since T4 boosts them. With 20m mana cap and everything done right like in TL1, this challenge should be done in 45-50min. With 40-50m mana cap, it take 35-40min. Time Loop 3 As you like your reincarnation bonus we want to see if you can get a bonus of 1600% while being forced to reincarnate every 30 min (if the new bonus is smaller than the current one it won't be replaced) Unlock requirement: Complete Time Loop 2 Goal: Reach 1600% reincarnation bonus in next life Rewards: : - Mana Refill: 3,000 : - Mana Cap: 150M : - EXP: 71,175,000 : - Souls: 34,755 : - Reincarnation bonus won't be replaced with a smaller one. : - Reincarnation bonus +10% Recommended before starting: - (Exp shop) Base Mana refill: 21 000/ Base mana power 9 000 - Newbie or Pro Conjuring Demons (Trophy Shop) - Be able to reach 3000% reincarnation bonus outside challenge. - 6-10 levels in T4 Plaza buildings - One or two Ancient Libraries. (This challenge is possible with 0 Library) 'Tips and Walkthrough' This should be fairly easy to do after unlocking Ancient Libraries. Save up the gems for a couple of those while putting all the ore you gather while doing that into overbuilding the Tier 4 buildings. Same as TL1-TL2 ,except this time you gonna need to build more mana cap (130-140M) to conjure the Labim spell to level 2 and 10-12 Pagoda (Town) so you can generate more essence. Spend your charges Into Mana refill and reincarnation gain to get more bonuses. A temporary Reincarnation Gain of 25% / Permanent of 50% will be enough to finish this challenge in 1 hour or less. Don't forget to buy the Air Elemental challenge in the plaza shop before you start though. You want to keep your overbuilt plaza to quickly do the next few challenges, including that one.Category:Challenges